bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Adstrax/Memories of Vita - "Śmierć Adstrax'a"/@comment-5456042-20130401003349
Drogi Adamie. Na prawdę nie widzę potrzeby stosowania tego rodzaju gróźb, dotyczących usuwania komentarzy. Wiem, że jest to dla ciebie osobista sprawa, ale zanim uznasz ten komentarz za negatywny (choć w cale za taki go nie uważam) to chciałbym żebyś przeczytał go do końca. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi mój specyficzny i lekko kpiarski styl wypowiedzi, ale taki już jestem. :) Obiecuję, że postaram się skomentować tą sytuacje nie ulegając negatywnym emocją i okazując tyle empatii na ile mnie tylko stać. Zamierzam być też szczery w stosunku do ciebie i nie przebierać w słowach ani nie owijać w bawełnę. Mam nadzieję, że docenisz moja szczerość i nie uznasz jej jako jak sam wyżej napisałeś "brak poszanowania". Gdybym chciał okazać ci brak szacunku to napisałbym komentarz który chciałbyś tu zobaczyć. Natomiast ja mam zamiar skomentować to w sposób jaki uważam za słuszny i zgodny z moim sumieniem. Jestem człowiekiem, który ceni sobie szczerość ponad uprzejmość czy poczucie dobrego smaku, wiec jeśli w dalszej części komentarza użyje słów które sprawia, że poczujesz się w pewien sposób dotknięty to jestem w stanie ponieść tego wszelkie konsekwencję poczynając od usunięcia komentarza aż do "ukarania" - cokolwiek to miało znaczyć. Jeśli doczytałeś do tego momentu to dziękuję za wytrwałość i żeby więcej nie przedłużać przejdę do właściwej części mojego komentarza, którą mam nadzieję, przeczytasz nawet jeśli nie spodobała ci się forma mojej wypowiedzi. :) Na początek zacznę do końca. :) Mianowicie od Postscriptum w, którym przestrzegasz użytkowników przed konsekwencjami pozostawienia, komentarza, który nie spełnia twoich oczekiwań i wspominasz o "ukaraniu". Rozumiem, że ta sprawa wzbudza w tobie wile emocji, ale mimo wszystko nie powinieneś wykorzystywać swojego stanowiska w ten sposób i przenosić swoich uczuć na sprawy "zawodowe". W kolejnym akapicie swojej wypowiedzi, który zatytułowałeś "Konsekwencje", opisujesz to co działo się z tobą po poinformowaniu nas o swojej "śmierci". Musisz wiedzieć, że nikt nie spodziewał się, że ogłaszając tą jednodniową żałobę po anime wyrządzimy ci taką krzywdę. Nie był to mój pomysł i nie czuję się zobligowany, ani nawet upoważniony do tego alby wypowiadać się w imieniu ogółu, więc będę mówił tylko za siebie. Od początku wydawało mi się to lekką przesadą, ale nie przyszło mi do głowy, że może to kogoś aż tak dotkliwie zranić. Jeśli poczułeś się tym urażony to mimo, że nie miałem w tym żadnego udziału to, na razie tylko we własnym imieniu chciałbym cię za to przeprosić. Historia, która tu przytoczyłeś jest bardzo poruszająca, jednak my też nie czuliśmy się dobrze kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się od Twojego "kuzyna", że "nie żyjesz". Były na tym Chacie osoby, które bardzo się tym przejęły. Kiedy się o tym dowiedziałem to na prawdę modliłem się o to, żeby to był żart. Kiedy okazało się, że zrobiłeś nam "dowcip" wiele osób słusznie się na ciebie zdenerwowało. Może moje zachowanie na Chatango z punktu widzenia obserwatora wyglądało niestosownie, ale po prostu cieszyłem się, że jednak żyjesz. Teraz widzę, że jesteś ostatnią osobą, która chce robić sobie, żarty w tej sprawie. Jednak chyba pod wpływam emocji zapomniałeś, że nie tylko ty masz uczucia i, że takie postępowanie może przysporzyć komuś wiele przykrości. Są na tej wiki osoby wrażliwe (do, których niestety nie należę). Nie będę tu nikogo wymieniał z nicku bo wiesz o kogo mi chodzi. Pamiętam, że pierwszą osobą o, którą zapytałeś była Talho. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale nie jest ona w tym momencie w zbyt dobrej kondycji fizycznej i nie powinna się denerwować. Całe szczęście jej wtedy nie było i na twoim miejscu bym się z tego cieszył, bo chyba nie chciałbyś się przyczynić do pogorszenia jej stanu. Mówiąc to nie chcę Ci wpoić poczucia winy, ale pokazać co mogło się stać przez Twój brak zastanowienia. Twoje przeżycia częściowo Cie usprawiedliwiają, ale czego byś w życiu nie przeżył nie masz prawa w ten sposób (nie wiem czy dobrze odczytałem intencję) mścić się na nas za to, że nieumyślnie sprawiliśmy Ci przykrość. Wiem, że gdybyś wiedział o tym co napisałem w chwili podjęcia tej decyzji na pewno byś tego nie zrobił. Bez wątpienia kierowały tobą silne emocje i to też biorę pod uwagę, rozumiem i szanuję. Proponuję wszystkim spojrzeć na to z lekkim przymrużeniem oka. Nie chodzi mi to o lekceważenie, ale o wzajemne zrozumienie. Mam nadzieję, że nikomu nie przyjdą do głowy jakieś durne pomysły, jak dymisję ze stanowisk, czy naciskanie, bądź nakłanianie do tego kogokolwiek. Jak dla mnie to sprawy już nie ma. :) Każdy jest człowiekiem i ma prawo do popełniania błędów czy ulegania emocjom. Mam nadzieję, że nasze relacje (jako społeczności) nie ulegną zmianie a to niefortunne zdarzenie (wiem ze to durnie brzmi) przybliży nas do siebie i pozwoli się lepiej zrozumieć a nie oddali i skłóci ze sobą. Jeśli będziesz gotowy to wpadaj na Chatango. Mam nadzieję, że nie przysnąłeś podczas czytania moich grafomańskich wywodów. Starałem się żeby było krótko, ale czasem się nie kontroluję. :D Chciałem jeszcze zwrócić uwagę na to, że nie każdy byłby w stanie podzielić się taką historią z ludźmi, których praktycznie nie zna. Bez względu na to co skłoniło cię do napisania tego bloga, doceniam to zwierzenie jako bardzo szczery i dobrzy gest z twojej strony. Raczej po tym co napisałeś nikt nie będzie odwalał szopki i udawał, że Cię nie widzi; bo były takie plany, kiedy jeszcze myśleliśmy, że po prostu sobie z nas okrutnie zażartowałeś. Korzystając z okazji życzę wesołych świąt i zachęcam do przeczytania kwietniowego KSu. :D